


murky

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merperson Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid, mermaid au, octobucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony has been captured but is giving Hydra a hard time. They figured a way to keep both there "problem children" out of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

He had fought hard to escape from the men that took him. Now he lays at the bottom of the tank that they had thrown him into. He wanted nothing but to be free once more. The man hadn't been able to clean the tank he wan in because last time he jumped out of the water and almost got away. They had yet to come up with a way to stop the mer man from jumping from the water. They sure did talk about it a lot in front of him thou. However, the downside to having failed in escaping is that while they are unable to open the tank to feed him. Now it was a waiting game to see what would happen to him, Either they opened the tank and he tried to escape again or he dies of starvation. 

“Maybe if we add the two together” The man on the right side.

“OH and how are we supposed to do that?” The man in the middle asked. Crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

“We make a larger tank that's bacily self sufficient and save them both into it” The man on the right said moving his hands in weird ways.

“Thats...Thats actually a good idea” The man on the left said “let's get to work on that then” with that the men left the room. They were excited but he couldn’t understand why. After being here for a month he picked up on some language that the men spoke but not enough to make any difference. He didn’t care whatever they had planned he would escape one day. He promised that he would leave this life in a tank. Even if he couldn’t escape Rhodey and pepper would eventually show up, right? No he shouldn’t let them see what this place looks like here. He needs to leave of his own acorde. And that's just what he’ll do.

One morning the men walked up to the tank and started messing with the horses and then took out a sharp thing. They slowly opened the tank and he saw his opening to try and leave. He jumped for the exit but was soon stopped by a net. He struggled with the net trying to escape. The men brought the sharp object closer to him and then grabbed his arm. They pushed the object into his arm and pushed the bottom of the object. That cause the liquid in the object to disappear in what he guessed had to be his arm. They took the object away and he grew tired. Everybody party was getting heavier by the second. He could barely notice that the men were moving him. Soon he was submerged in water and the net removed. His world when black after that.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to a large tank where there was a lot of seaweed and other fish swimming around. He saw shrimp and fish ranging from minnows to whitetip reef sharks. He wondered on why there was such variety in the tank. They had a strong filter in the water with all the plants. Tony had never seen some of the plants in the water though. He swam around trying to figure the place out when he ran into something. It felt like a big broad chest, or the wall of the tank it was so hard. Backing up as fast as he could and swimming to the other side of the tank in a matter of moments. He found a hiding spot where he stayed until his hunger gave way. He began looking for the minnows he saw earlier.

“Hey Mer” A voice said causing him to turn around and try to hide again. Normally he would have fought but he was too hungry and tired. Plus he didn’t know where he was so the other person would have the upper hand.

“Wait I’m sorry for scaring you, But do you know where we are?” The voice asked. He picked out from his hiding spot. It wasn’t a smart idea but he wasn’t known for choosing the ‘less likely to die’ ideas. There he saw a octoman standing just on the other side of his hidey hole. The octo had a left arm that was skinny and read all over that it was the ‘men's’ work. He glared at the arm then the octo it was attached to. The octo seemed to know what was halting his answer.

“Look I’m not tryin to hurt ya. I only want to know where I am” the octo said backing up a bit. Tony could feel his hunger growing as he waited. He wanted nothing more than to leave and eat something.

“I don’t know” He said and moved to hide more behind his rock. He got there first and that is where he will stay until further notice.

“Hey, ya okay? You look kinda pale for a mer” The octo said but this time much closer. Tony turned to look and saw the man at the entrance of the his hiding place. He squeezed and tried to run but the Octo caught his wrist. 

“Wait I’m sorry. Its just most other mer would have attacked me on sight but you ran. I wanted to know what those humans did” The octo said not letting him go. He was struggling to be freed but it wasn’t looking like that was an option anytime soon. He wouldn’t stop trying to be free though. 

“Let go!” He said wiggling in anyform he could.

“I will just answer a few questions for me, okay?” the octo said loosening his grip but not letting go.

“Fine~” He said moving about to gain the upper hand.

“Where are we?” the octo asked.

“I don't know” he answered

“Why haven't you fought me?” the Octo asked.

“Too hungry” he answered.

“What did they do to you?” the octo asked

“Punished me for trying to escape” he answered.

“God you're pretty” the octo said probably not meaning to say it so loud. “Look I’ll get you some food just wait here okay? We don’t know what else is in the water with us” The octo said letting go and moving away from Tony. Tony bolted and swam to find a new hiding place. Which he found a smaller opening behind some rocks. He waited there for any form of life to come by but nothing showed up. Apparently the octo had gone and caught some fish because when he looking again after making a small temporary home he saw the octo sitting a bit off.

“I brought you food” The octo bearly opening his mouth. Tony didn’t move from his place but watched the octo from his hiding place. Weighing the options: if he doesn’t get food soon he’ll pass out and probably die, but if he goes and take the fish from the octo he could get traped. Pass out and die or become more traped than he already was. The pain in his stomach seemed to be the decider for this. He moved cautiously towards the octo flinching back a bit when ever the other moved. The Octo getting that he needed to be still or the mer wasn’t going to get close became like stone. He waited patiently until the mer was close enough to take the fish. The octo opened his mouth and let the minnow swim into the mers mouth. Once the mer had the fish he bolted back to his hiding place. The Octo would have to wait and gain his trust before finding a way to escape with the mer.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in an area I had never seen before. Everything was different and there was a lot of fish swimming around. There was a lot more space then he had before the humans had injected him with something. I was going to move around when something red ran into me. It was soft and small but he could feel the bones on it easily. It dashed off before I could see what or who it was. I tried to follow the trail it left but it soon was gone. I continued in a straight line hoping to find whatever it was again. I looked around the area as I moved through the seaweed. There was a lot of fish that made the area he wasin seem smaller than it was. Maybe it was to feed both him and the thing that ran away. It that was true then the thing that ran is probable a merperson of some sort. Steve was a merperson and had quite the temper. Now that he thought about it both Natasha and Clint where merpeople as well. They would fight you but wouldn’t start anything without reason. Most merpeople when threatened had a temper almost always choosing to fight. Why hadn’t this one chose to fight? Was he not threatened? No, why would he run unless threatened. Were they hurt? Now he grew worried as time went by. 

He saw a flash of red a few feet in front of him. Moving to see he saw a halfmoon betta merperson. They were known for fighting things out rather than...well anything else. The mer in front of him didn’t look like he was well taken care of. That probably meant he either was in a different tank like himself before all of this or he was shit at catching things. 

“Hey-”(You read this already so skip)

“God your pretty” he said looking more closely at the mer in front of him. The was that his caudal fin looked like it was soft like the sand at the bottom of the ocean. God did he want to touch it and see if it was that soft. It was also red almost all the way up his tail. Red scales turning to black scales that soon melting into his skin. The brown eyes that pierced his own blue ones where amazing. He would have to take it back pretty didn’t cover it, the mer was beautiful.  
\--------

After the mer went back to hiding he went to herd the fish this way. It will be better than bringing the fish one at a time. Not that he would mind making the pretty mer get up close and personal. He bet that he could take good care of this mer if given the chance. He stopped shaking his head to shake the thoughts of staying and feed the mer. He needed to get them out of here and find a new place for them to be that was safe.

“Oh great, I’m Smitten” He said rubbing his hand over his face. Oh well he would have to work his way around this and try and keep his priorities in check. His priorities were: 1. Make sure the mer could fend for himself again 2.find a way out 3.maybe ask the mer to mate with him. Yeah that wasn’t too bad, right? He’ll have to deal with this after the mer eats more than what he had been eating before.

After herding three minnow to the hiding place of the mer he saw that the movement caught his attention. Before the mer moved he looked at the octo to make sure the octo wouldn’t move. After making sure he went after the minnow eating with hardly any problems. One of the minnows got too close to the octo. The octo seeing that the mer was coming to a stop cough the minnow and held it. He would have to wait again. But it was all worth it as this time the mer go close faster than before. Still not as fast as he would have liked but he would take what he could get.

After a few days of this the mer finally followed him to where the minnow were waiting. There they ate their fill. He was happy that the mer was getting closer but something was off.

“What's wrong?” He asked looking at the mer.

“The human there up to something. I want to leave so I have to look above the water but if I do they will know I’m up to something” the mer said. He was floaty for a few minutes before his brain cought what the mer was saying. This was the longest sentence the mer had said but it was important.

“I’ll do what I can to help if I can come too” He said already trying to think of a way to get them above the water to look around.

“My name's Tony” The met said catching him by surprise.

“Oh uh mines Bucky” He said looking as shocked as he felt.

“Well sense were escaping together we might as well try and figure out what they want from us” Tony said looking at the fish. It seemed to snap into place of what they wanted. He had figured it out after their first meeting when suddenly more fish showed up in the water. 

“Oh they want us to... “ Tony said blushing. He would have laughed but it was so cute on the other that he didn’t want to.

“We can use that and make a fake mating dance!” Tony suddenly said. He blinked at the mer in front of him. 

“What?” He asked.

“Have you been to the surface when you were free? You know how you just splash around and have fun. Well what if we used that but a bit flirty and try to scope out the area” Tony said showing his idea process.

“That's fine I just...the uh… mating and dance out of your mouth made my brain stop working for a moment” He answered truthfully. Tony looked at him then started blushing even redder than he was before.

“Oh well umm” Tony started but obviously didn’t know where to go with his sentence. He took a breath after looking at his hands and moving them to his lap.

“It’s okay doll, We’ll talk about that when were free and home with our friends” He said. God did he hope that it happened soon if tony started laying eggs there was no way he was going to let ANYTHING take them. Whether they were his or not he was going to help Tony protect them. As for himself he would hide his eggs like always, it was nice being and octopus at times. He never had to worry that his eggs would be stolen.

“Okay” Tony said still blushing like crazy and fiddling with his hands. “So when do you want to go to the surface?” 

“Whenever is good for you probable not right now thou. We both need a moment after this conversation to think” He said staying put on the ground. Tony nodded and moved closer to him. Tony sat behind him with his back against his own. If they were in the ocean Tony would have found himself pregnant after that move, but now wasn’t the time or place. He knew that Tony was doing this so that they would both know that they weren’t going to mess up and take the scouting too far.


End file.
